


Surprise!

by Merixcil



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful what you wish for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

“You didn’t…”

“I did.”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“You better not have done,”

“Well I did.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because you said it would be fun”

“MINO! I didn’t say it would be fun I said I hadn’t seen it before,”

“Well now you can see,”

“Oh god….”

“It looks great hyeong I think you’ll really like it”

“I better, or you’re not getting laid till it all grows back”

“You wouldn’t be that mean”

“Try me”

“Well it doesn’t matter because you’re going to love it”

“Fuck it lets’ get this over with, take ‘em off!”

“Kay….just…….there, see?”

“Oh my god….”

“Do you-“

“BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Hyeong-“

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA”

“Could you maybe-“

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“DON’T LAUGH AT MY DICK SEUNGHOON!”

“WELL WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?”

“I don’t know a little support would be nice”

“It looks so…so…”

“Big?”

“I was going to say sausage-like but ok”

“Hyeong!” “Sorry, sorry. It just…wow I never knew shaving would make that much difference”

“I can’t believe you tricked me into doing this”

“Trick you? I was _joking_ ”

“I hate you so much.”


End file.
